Rise of the Guardians: stories we tell
by LadyManticore101
Summary: Jack has seriously screwed things up. Releasing an old enemy from his prison, getting separated from the rest of the Guardians, and let's not forget putting the whole world in jeprody. How will he fix this? Or will the Storyteller be the one left pulling the strings.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Guardians: stories we tell Ch 1

This story is in no way a sequel or prequel to "the power of imagination." This is a completely new story I came up with. Please enjoy :)

Prologue

Ombric walked at a hurried pace through a secret tunnel in Big Root. The walls were a dark brown stone, laced with the roots of the ancient tree. No one really knew about this passage and Ombric intended to keep it that way.

"Ombric? What is this place?" Katherine asked as she followed behind the old wizard.

"A place for things to be forgotten. Did you bring it?" He asked urgently. Katherine pulled out a black leather bound book with silver detailing, one of Katherine's greatest bindings made specifically to the wizard's instructions. Ombric took the book and moved deeper into the long winding tunnel. Katherine shuddered as they went deeper and deeper into the dark. The place just pulsed with an ominous energy. It finally ended in a great black door bound with iron and silver. With a wave of his hand the door opened to a dark room. Another wave of the ancient wizard's hand set millions of candles alight. A simple pillar with an iron gate around it sat in the center of the room. Ombric carefully set the book on the pillar and began chanting.

"Ombric?" Katherine whispered. He ignored her and kept up his chant. The gate around the pillar began to grow up and around the pillar until it converged over and around the book like great black vines. The book gave a shudder and groan as the iron bands surrounded it. One could've heard the faintest sounds of shouting coming from within the book. Four gems formed at the corners of the newly formed cage. Ombric picked up each gem, whispering an incantation as he worked. They disappeared with slight pops. A key formed in the center of the cage and Ombric pulled it out as well, tucking it into his pocket. He waved his hand and the candles extinguished themselves. He and Katherine exited the room, Ombric locking the door with the key from the cage.

"Are you sure it'll be safe here?" Katherine asked as they walked back to the upper levels of Big Root.

"No one can find this place without those gems or this key. Even then they would need both to unlock it completely." Ombric said, placing a comforting hand on Katherine's shoulder. It never ceased to surprise him how much taller she had gotten since the battle of dreams. "Come now, I believe we have a celebration to attend." With that the old wizard and young storyteller made their way back to Big Root's main room.

Chapter 1: beginnings.

-302 years later-

It had been two years since Jack Frost had become a Guardian and things were peaceful. Jack had new believers by the day and the Guardians were a force to be reckoned with. Spirit, fey, and human alike were existing peacefully. Yes all was peaceful and, for Jack at least, boring!

"I'm bored!" Jack groaned to North, freezing the bell on an elf's hat as it walked by his chair. The elf shook an angry fist at him before going over to stand by North's fireplace to melt the ice.

"Then visit Tooth." North rolled his eyes at the winter spirit.

"She's busy." Jack said, slightly saddened that his girlfriend was too busy to see him, stupid football season. Jack flew up to a rafter in the ceiling, starting a small snow storm from his new perch.

"Bunny?" North tried, "Jack, what is rule about snow inside?"

"Sorry." Jack apologized, stopping the storm, "cottontail 'grounded' me from the warren." Jack made air quotes with his fingers.

"Season spirits?" North suggested. Jack just gave him a look that oozed one word, "really?"

"Right. Why not go explore tundra?" North tried once again, but at once knew the response.

"I've already done that." Jack huffed.

"Go visit Jamie."

"He's in school, and it's hot there."

"Visit Ombric!" North was getting quite exasperated.

"Who? Oh that old far-guy," he changed what he was going to say because of the look North gave him, "he's so… dull."

"He was my teacher, you should give him chance. Never know what you could learn from him." North said picking up the toy he was working on.

"Fine." Jack sighed, desperate for anything, and Santoff Clausen was a more pleasant temperature compared to other places this time of year. North sighed as he continued working on the toy, until a loud crash came from the hall. Quickly rushing to the door, North saw Jack had frozen the floor, causing numerous yeti and elves to fall and slide all over the place. One elf was trying to run which somehow caused him to slide backwards instead. North muttered something in Russian before sending Phil to get some mops.

Jack had tried to fly straight to Santoff Clausen but the wind pushed him way off course. He soon found himself flying over the Black Forrest of Germany. As he adjusted his course a magical looking light caught his eye. Deciding it may be worth it to investigate he dove down into the trees, pulling up a few feet from the ground and landing gracefully. The first thing Jack noticed was how unusually still the woods were. Not a bird chirped, no animals rustled the foliage, heck there weren't even pesky flies buzzing around his head. Even the trees were unnaturally still. A flash of red peeked through the trees, disappearing just as quickly. Jack chased after the movement, catching glimpses of what looked like… a little girl in a cloak?

"Hey, wait up!" Jack called to her. He flew after her, stopping just short of an abrupt cliff. It wasn't that tall of a cliff, but you could still hurt yourself on the way down. The strange thing was that there weren't even skid marks of where the little girl should've fallen. Come to think of it, there weren't even footprints from her. Jack turned back, retracing his steps to where he had first entered the woods. As Jack continued to look through the woods for that trace of magic or that little girl, a haunting tune floated out on the air.

"Fire, earth, water, air, which of these is most fair? Fire, earth, air, water, which of these hinders the globetrotter? Water, fire, air, earth, which of these are filled with mirth? Water, air, earth, fire, which of these made the choice most dire?" A soft voice sang. Jack looked around, trying to see the owner of the voice.

"Hello? Who's there?" He called out, thinking perhaps the little girl was back. The tune stopped and a small fairy flew out of the trees.

"Hi there, where you the one singing?" He asked, offering her his hand as a perch.

"From mountain to tree, I'm glad you heard me." The fairy responded, flying down to Jack's hand. She was taller than any of the baby teeth and more human than avian, her wings looked like those of a moth's and her skin, short hair and wings all matched the color of the bark of the trees.

"Ah, you're the kind that only speaks in rhyme." Jack smiled in what he hoped was a friendly way.

"To meet the one who brings the chill, truly this is a great thrill." She seemed friendly and was obviously smitten with his good looks, just like most every being that got a good look at him.

"It's nice to meet you too. What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Best not to know names, that way no tricks or games." The fairy seemed offended, crossing her small arms in front of herself. Jack suddenly remembered that with fairies and certain spirits, knowing a name meant you had control over them.

"Sorry." He apologized. Both he and the fairy looked up at the sound of a blackbird's caw.

"Best to move along, old chains are no longer strong. Be sure to take stock, and try not to knock. You should tell the old father, he ought to lock things away better." She said before she flew away back to the trees.

"That didn't really rhyme. Huh, that was weird." Jack said to himself. He shrugged and continued his journey. He reached Big Root in nearly no time at all.

"Jack!" Greeted the old wizard, giving him a pat on the back, "how are you my boy?"

"Just fine Ombric." Jack said simply.

"Good good, I have a favor to ask you. Could you freeze this for me?" Ombric said in a distracted manner, holding up a vile of red liquid.

"Uh, sure." Jack said, giving the bottle a light tap with his staff.

"Thank you, please make yourself at home." Ombric offered, focusing intently on the now frozen liquid. Big Root summoned up a seat and refreshments for Jack.

"Cool." Jack said as he picked up a snow-cone. Most of the other treats were of the cooler persuasion. The tree had even opened some windows to allow a breeze to cool the room. Jack wondered why he didn't visit Ombric more often.

"Uh oh!" Ombric said, just before a massive explosion sent everything flying back against the walls.

"That's why." Jack said to himself as he picked himself up off the floor. As he dusted himself off Jack noticed that he was in a part of Big Root he didn't recognize.

"Ombric?" Jack called, but the old wizard didn't respond. Jack sighed and walked along the hall. A sudden breeze encouraged Jack to keep going in the direction he was heading. The hall eventually stopped at a large black door. Curiosity prompted Jack to try the knob, but it was locked. Turning to go back and try to find a different way out Jack heard a click and the door swung open. A thousand candles sprang to life as Jack entered the room. A massive tree dominated the room. Upon closer inspection Jack saw that it was made out of black iron. The thick branches curved in a whimsical way and at the center of the tree was a thick black book. It was secured to the tree, but it looked as if someone had a key then they could open the book easily.

"Open the book." A faint whisper entered Jack's ears. Surprised, Jack looked behind him to see if anyone was there, but there was no one to be seen. "Open the book." Came another whisper. Jack walked closer to the book, the whisper increasing as he did so.

"Open the book!" A final harsh whisper ordered. Jack gently put a hand on the cover, it was surprisingly hard to open. Setting his staff down next to the tree, Jack slid his fingers between the covers and pulled. It was as if the book was made of stone. Jack huffed in anger, grabbing his staff and heading towards the door. The breeze he had followed him in pushed him back. The breeze blew against the book, ruffling the pages and causing the cover to lift a little. Jack approached the book again, this time using his staff to gently lift the edge of the book. It opened easily and Jack leaned forward to read the words on the front page. "Aperta seras, qui semper pulsat?" He muttered under his breath. A scuttling sound came from behind him, making Jack to spin around in surprise. His staff knocked against the iron tree as he raised it, ready to fire. A howl escaped the book, growls, cackles and screams followed after. Jack hurriedly slammed the book closed and flew out the door, the back draft he created closing it behind him. He continued his flight, not daring to look back. He only stopped after running into Ombric.

"Oh Jack, there you are. I dare say that last spell was more potent than I expected. Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Ombric said looking over the young spirit's shoulder at the tunnel that had just sealed. Ombric took Jack's arm and lead him to the sitting room, glancing back once at the wall.

"It's nothing, what was that spell for?" Jack asked as he and Ombric took a seat.

"It was Merlin's spell for finding lost objects. I guess I added too much dragon dust. Did you need anything?" Ombric asked, taking off his glasses to clean a bit of smog residue off.

"N-no. Just stopping by to say hello. Oh, on my way here I ran into a fairy…" Jack was interrupted by a very excited Ombric.

"Really? Where was it at? What color? Wing type? And was it male or female?" The old wizard stared at Jack expectantly.

"The Black Forrest, black-ish brown, moth, and female." Jack said. Immediately Ombric pulled a book from a nearby stack and flipped through the pages. That's another thing Jack liked about Big Root, the books in nearly every room.

"Did she look like this?" Ombric asked, coming to a page and holding it up. Sure enough it looked just like the fairy he had met. He nodded and Ombric took the book back. The title read, "Omen Fairies." Jack peaked over the wizard's shoulder and read some more. Apparently they only appeared to people who were about to either do something stupid or become part of a quest.

"What exactly did this fairy say to you?" Ombric asked carefully.

"Umm." Jack scratched his head, trying to remember, "something about old chains, and telling an old father to lock things away better."

Ombric paled.

"You didn't touch anything when you were in that tunnel by any chance?" He asked seriously.

"No." Jack didn't know why he lied, maybe it was his inner child that didn't want to get in trouble with an adult. Ombric sighed in relief. The two beings began to chat casually, Jack was surprised at how easy the conversation flowed.

"Well the sun shall set soon, better be on your way." Ombric said as he stood from his chair.

"Yeah, thanks for the food." Jack smiled, quite content. North had been right, Jack had learned quite a bit from Ombric.

Almost wishing he had taken Ombric up on his offer to spend the night Jack flew lazily back the way he'd come. As he flew the omen fairy came out and shook an angry fist at him.

"Did I not say not to knock? Now you've loosened a lock!" She shouted, regaining some composure she flew closer to Jack's face, "the song once sung, shall bring no fun. Remember to look for that book. So begins your quest, I do hope it turns out for the best." She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before vanishing back into the woods below.

"Crazy little fairies." Jack yawned. It felt like forever but only took a few more minutes to reach the pole. He passed North, and an angry looking Phil, cleaning up the last bit of ice left by the winter spirit. North followed Jack to his room, just to make sure there were no ice trails left behind.

"Jack, how was Ombric's?" The jolly old man asked.

"It was nice. I'll tell you about it in the morning." Jack said, suppressing a yawn.

"Alright, good night Jack. Sweet dreams." North smiled, partially in triumph at Jack having a 'nice' time at Ombric's, and partially because of how almost peaceful Jack looked snuggling into his specially made bed. North had designed it himself, and with a little help from Jack, made sure it was constantly the perfect temperature for whoever crawled beneath its covers.

"G-night North." Jack said. North left the room, closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Guardians: stories we tell ch 2

Chapter 2: oh no

All was quiet, still, peaceful. That's what woke Tooth. Her palace was usually thrumming with the wingbeats of her fairies, at least half the team would be flying to collect teeth all over the world. Tooth flew out of her room, already a sense of regret and dread making its way up through her system. Regret for allowing Baby Tooth to convince her to turn in for the night, and dread at what she was about to find. The center of the palace was as still as still could be. Not a chirp or buzz could be heard aside from her own wings. The tooth boxes still in their usual places.

"Girls?" She called out psychically as well as aloud, "if this is some kind of joke Jack talked you into, I can assure you it's not funny."

Silence.

Tooth began to fly frantically around the palace, looking in every spot she could think of for her beloved fairies. The empty hall echoed her frantic wingbeats, the sound of it causing the Guardian to cringe inwardly. She finally ended up back at the center of the palace.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful fairy queen, with wings of a hummingbird and eyes like lavender, awoke to find her handmaidens gone. She searched her kingdom but found no trace of her beloved children. After a time a wise man came to assist her, in anyway he could, but he was met only with hateful scorn…" an elderly but strong voice echoed around the room. It was a voice Tooth thought she'd never hear again. Turning around slowly she glared at the being standing in a corner. His features were hidden by a dark coat, but his wrinkled hands were visible where he clutched at a staff to keep himself upright.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded, "where are my fairies?!"

"Despite his assurances that he was only there to help, the queen flew into a rage and attacked the wise man." Tooth felt herself lunge at the man, she managed to pull up and away at the last moment. How could he have done that? His spells should be powerless against any Guardian.

"Upon hearing he had news of her followers, the fairy queen, heart filled with dread and worry, stopped her attack to listen to the wise man. He told her that they were safe and sound outside the realm they were in."

"What realm is that?" Tooth asked unwillingly, just as the man narrated her doing so.

"Why the realm of dreams, the wise man told her. Then he told her something that turned her wings to stone, causing her to fall to the floor before him." Tooth fell, landing ruffly on her hands and knees, "he told her that he would see her soon, thanks to a mischievous boy. Disbelieving, the queen forced herself to awake. But not before the wise man took a feather from her." He pulled out a feather from her head, causing Tooth to cry out in pain. She sat up, looking around her darkened bedroom. Baby Tooth flew in and landed on her shoulder, chirping worriedly at her mother.

"I'm fine, but we need to get to the pole. Now." She got up, flying to the window. Baby Tooth chirped at her.

"Because he's back." Tooth said as they flew. Quickly reaching the pole. She banged on a door until one of the Yeti let her in. She waited impatiently for Phil to get North, fluttering back and forth worriedly.

"Tooth? Is middle of night, what is wrong?" North asked, somewhat tiredly, his beard covered in wood shavings that he'd accidentally fallen asleep in back in his workshop. Tooth told him what had happened and he wasted no time in summoning the other three Guardians.

"It's the bloody middle of the night, this had better be important." Bunny grumbled, rubbing warmth and feeling back into his feet.

"It was an emergency, Bunny." Tooth said.

"Yeah Kangaroo, my angel wouldn't wake us up for anything less. What's up?" Jack asked, trying hard not to yawn.

"The Storyteller is back." Tooth explained.

"What?!" North and Bunny shouted in unison, Sandy making a large sand question and exclamation mark above his head.

"Um, the Storyteller? Firstly who are they, secondly what kinda villain name is 'the storyteller?'" Jack asked.

"The Storyteller was once a man, an apprentice to Mother Goose," North began, "he was so good, was said his stories would come alive, literally alive. Sometimes they would effect mortals, was not bad if happy fairytale. But could be very bad if bad ending. Storyteller was, how you say, fond of tragedies. So Mother Goose, with Ombric's help and magic, sealed him away in magic book." He finished.

"So if he's sealed in a magic book then how did Tooth see him?" Jack asked. The other Guardians faced Tooth, waiting for her answer.

"I didn't see him, but I had a nightmare about him." Tooth said, wringing her hands nervously.

"Maybe it was just a rogue nightmare we missed since we locked Pitch up." Bunny suggested.

"I don't think so, it didn't feel like one of Pitch's nightmares." The Queen of the Tooth Fairies shook her head. "He said he will be coming soon, thanks to a mischievous… boy." She looked up at Jack. North, Bunny and Sandy followed her gaze.

"Woah, why's everyone looking at me?" Jack asked, a nagging sense of dread playing at the edges of his mind.

"Your the most mischievous boy we know snowflake." Bunny said, crossing his arms pointedly.

"But release a dangerous enemy? No, not Jack. Jack learned lesson from Pitch, right?" North tried to defend Jack, but something about how the frosted teens stance told him something wasn't quite right. He was gripping his staff, as though to comfort himself rather than his usual casualness.

"Umm, of coarse. Totally learned that lesson. But I… may have… done it on accident." He said the last bit in a rush, wincing in preparation for the scolding he was about to receive.

"YOU WHAT?!" Bunny yelled.

"Hey, I didn't know what it was." Jack defended, "you know you guys aught to label things like, don't open dangerous psychopath inside." His attempted joke failed. Even a near by elf was shaking it's head pitifully at it. Sandy was making pictures above his head, a book then a key and lock.

"You know Sandy has a point. We should find a way to get him back in the book before it's too late." Tooth said.

"Everybody, to the sleigh." North said, already walking towards it.

"I'll meet you there." Bunny said, making a tunnel and disappearing through it before anyone could object.

"North, I'm really sorry about this." Jack tried to apologize as they walked.

"Not now Jack." North looked down at him, not with anger, just disappointment, "not now." He said sadly. Tooth didn't even look at him. Jack hunched down in his seat on the sleigh, pulling his hood up. He didn't even put his hands up for the loop the loops.


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Guardians: stories we tell ch 3

Thank you to BadGeek74, and Guest for reviewing! Seriously makes my day when I see new reviews! And also makes me want to write more! :)

Chapter 3: off we go

By the time they reached Santoff Clausen Bunny had briefed Ombric on the situation.

"Quickly, we've little time to spare." The wizard said, grabbing his gnarled staff and knocked against a wall of big root. The wall receded to show an all too familiar hallway, at least familiar to Jack. Jack hummed uncomfortably, reluctant to return to the dark enclosed area. North noticed this and eased Jack's worry slightly, although his words stung too.

"Jack stay here." The look he gave was still slightly scolding. The winter spirit nodded meekly. As the others went into the hall Tooth glanced back, a sad look etched across her face. Jack looked away, tracing a bare foot along the tree rings that decorated the floor of Big Root. She flew on without saying another word. Jack cursed himself inwardly, this was his fault as usual. Giving yet another heavy sigh he sank down into a chair. Resting his staff against his neck, he trailed a hand down its rough surface until both his elbows were resting on his knees, then hanging his head, he prayed to the Man in the Moon that things weren't as bad as they seemed to be shaping up to be. Baby Tooth did her best to comfort him, mostly by sitting on his shoulder and stroking his hair, but the winter spirit seemed too lost in his thoughts of despair.

"Hello, being of snow. Where did the others go?" It was that pesky fairy again. Come to see her prophesy in action probably.

"What do you want?" Jack grumbled, not bothering to lift his head.

"I am here to tell your fate sir, for it is in my nature." She fluttered over so that she stood right below his head. Baby Tooth flew down to stand by the moth fairy. The avian fairy was just a few millimeters taller than the insect fairy, which was definitely new to Baby Tooth, especially considering most other fairy species were much bigger than tooth fairies.

"Just go away." Jack grumbled, curling his arms and legs inward.

"No time for pity, especially when Spinner is in the city. Heed my advice, from whence you first flown return to that home, and do not make the same mistake twice!" The fairy said, flying up so she could be as eye to eye as possible with Jack. Jack's patients was getting quite tedious with this fairy and her nonsensical words. A brief memory came to mind of him using one of his mother's old mason jars to catch insects, some not much bigger than this fairy. As soon as he'd thought it Big Root summoned an empty mason jar. Without another thought Jack snatched up the jar, scooped up the moth fairy and slammed the lid down on top. The fairy instantly began flying wildly around the jar, trying desperately to get out. Baby Tooth was horrified! Never had she known Jack to act so cruelly. She chirped at him to let the fairy go, he of all spirits aught to have known what a horror it was for a flying creature to be caught and caged. But Jack was too busy trying to keep the jar from lurching out of his hands to pay her any mind. He finally secured the lid. The moth fairy glared at him through the glass.

"Tricks and traps are your game? Beware for now you'll face the same." She said, making a bizarre gesture with her hands.

"I've had enough of you." Jack growled and stuffed the jar into his hoodie pocket. It muffled her slightly, but didn't stop her from screeching what Jack was sure was a fairy swear word. The others emerged from the hall, looking at Jack gravely.

"The book is missing." North said gravely.

"How? It was practically bound with chains." Jack said disbelievingly.

"How indeed." Ombric muttered, looking far older than normal. He sat down stiffly, Big Root providing chairs for all of them.

"We don't have time to be sittin' around, we aughta be out lookin' for that bloody book!" Bunny said, his foot tapping irritatedly, resisting his urge to strangle Jack for his latest blunder.

"The Storyteller isn't free just yet, you see it takes four special gems and this key to unlock the book." Ombric held up an black iron key.

"That's a relief, but where's the book gone then?" Tooth asked. Sandy made a figure of Pitch above his head then a question mark.

"I do not think the boogeyman is a part of this adventure." Ombric shook his head, tilting it to the side.

"You mentioned gems also helped seal him in, where are those?" North asked.

"Each gem is protected by an element. I believe the best way to locate the book is to collect the gems and use them to reseal Spinner's powers."

"Spinner?" Jack asked.

"The Storyteller's old nickname, cause he could spin a tale." Tooth explained.

"Right, let's see now." Ombric studied each Guardian carefully, "Tooth, being a daughter of flight you should talk to Air, Bunnymund, since you're a pooka you should talk to Earth. Sandy, you know Water don't you?" Sandy gave a thumbs up at this, "you'll probably need all three of them with you when you talk to Fire. North, you and I will begin making a locator spell once those three get back with the Elements."

"And me?" Jack asked.

"You've done enou…" Bunny was cut off by Ombric.

"You'll be helping North and I." Though old, Ombric could easily recall how feeling worthless and at fault for everything was never a good combination, especially in one so young as Jack.

"Alright." Jack nodded.

"Here, sorry I don't have more, use to go to Fire once you've talked to other Elements." North passed around snow globes, giving two to Sandy. "For getting back here with everyone." He said.

"Good luck everyone." Ombric nodded as they left Big Root.

"Break a leg." Jack said dismally from the front door. This earned a huff from Bunny. Baby Tooth flew off with Tooth, Bunny took one of his tunnels, and Sandy saluted them before flying off in his plane.

"Let's get started, right Jack?" Ombric called. "Jack?" He called again after Jack didn't respond.

"Jack?!" North called louder. They were greeted by an empty room, the window swinging wide open and frost lining the frame.

"Oh Jack, what are you doing now?" North heaved an exasperated sigh.

"He reminds me of a certain apprentice I once had, always trying to fix his mistakes by himself." Ombric smiled pointedly at North. North, for his part, looked slightly sheepish and cleared his throat embarrassedly before heading to the library.

Sorry for being MIA, been busy with life and stuff. We all get that way right? Anyway thanks for reading. I do not own ROTG.


	4. Chapter 4

Rise of the Guardians: stories we tell ch 4

Chapter 4: gathering the elements

Bunny found Earth wandering the California red woods. He almost missed her, her tangled brown hair blended in with the bark of the tree she was talking to.

"I'm just saying it would be nice if the Rangers paid more attention and tightened the anti-littering rules… what?" She turned around spotting Bunny as he back tracked to where he passed her, then back to the tree, "oh yes I see, thanks General. Same time next week? Hello Bunbun, miss me?" She set her warm dark brown eyes on the Pooka, wrapping her strong arms around the rabbit in a bone crushing hug. Bunny had forgotten how strong the element of earth was. She sat him down and allowed him to catch his breath, crossing her pale green arms across her plump frame, rustling the leaves that comprised her dress.

"Earth," Bunny said choosing to ignore her nickname for him, "we need your help."

"Oh my, what an honor! The Guardians asking for my help!" She clapped her hands excitedly. She leaned forward uncomfortably close to Bunny, nearly touching noses, "what do you need me to do?"

"Do you happen to have a gem…"

"Pft, come on is that all? I've got loads of gems, I am Earth after all. Gems are just the more refined bits of earth, you realize…" Earth interrupted.

"A special gem, one that just appeared to you suddenly over 300 years ago?" Bunny interrupted back.

"Ya, right here." She tapped a blackish green jasper stone that hung from a simple cord around her neck.

"Great, now follow me, I'll tell ya everything on the way." Bunny said as he opened a portal with his snow-globe.

"Well let's get going then," Earth said, not needing to be told twice.

Sandy, by about the same time Bunny had talked to Earth, found Water. She was napping on her favorite rock, right in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle. As carefully as he could, he landed beside the aquatic elemental. Gently shaking she scaly shoulder, Sandy hoped he caught her on a good day. If not then he was about to deal with a fair amount of waves.

"Sup Sandy?" She sighed contentedly, looking up at him lazily through one half open eye, "come to give me a few pleasant dreams?" Shaking his head Sandy motioned for her to come with him. Opening her eyes fully Water gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"I just got comfortable, do you have any idea how difficult it is to manage the waters of the world? Not to mention all the hassle those stupid mortals cause me, this is the only place I can have just a little peace." She grumbled, sitting up so she could stretch her arms. Sandy knew she was exaggerating, at least for the most part. Water hardly ever did anything, always preferring the easy route. Using his sand he did his best to explain the situation. Water didn't pay attention, instead picking a starfish off the rock and holding it to her short cropped hair. Looking in a mirror she'd pulled out of a bag next to her to see how it looked.

"Do you think this matches my outfit?" She asked, distractedly tugging at the seaweed woven material. Sandy puffed irritatedly.

"You're right, clashes with my scale tone." Water ignored his obvious irritation, tossing the starfish back into the water. Tapping his foot in thought Sandy finally formed a ball of sand in his had and tossed it at the water elemental.

"Wha was tha for?" Water asked in sluggish indignation before passing out. Sandy used his snow-globe, carefully carrying Water through it on a dreamsand cloud. He gently manipulated the dream so that Water would know the whole story once she woke up. He sincerely hoped that the others were having better luck than he had. And that Water wouldn't be too steamed when she woke up.

Tooth found Air in her moving palace. The cloud structure never looked the same twice, always shifting and changing like the moods of its mistress. Normally level headed, Air had become a bit more snobbish and vain over the years. Commanding lesser air spirits to do her bidding. She'd gotten the idea from Tooth's fairies, but, whereas, Tooth treated her fairies as family, Air held no such familiarity. Tooth arrived only to be rudely told by a small sylf to leave. After explaining the dire situation, the sylf had floated off to fetch the wind elemental. She felt as if she'd been waiting an eternity before Air finally came in, her cloths floating about her and her jewelry jingling like wind chimes with every step.

"Queen Toothiana, how have you been?" Air swept over and gave her a overly exaggerated hug, her many bracelets catching slightly on Tooth's feathers.

"Air, it's been a long time." Tooth said, grateful when Air let go and drifted over to a chair made of clouds. She settled elegantly on the chair, waving a sylf over she began reading a scroll.

"Air we…" Tooth began but Air held up a finger. She finished reading the scroll then clapped for another sylf.

"Not enough, tell Oberon if he wants enough wind for this season he needs to double his offer." Air snapped the scroll closed and tossed it to the sylf.

"Yes highness." The sylf flew off quickly.

"Air, the Guardians need your help. You see we…"

"Let's cut the chatter, you need me because of this," she tapped the topaz stone in the center of her diadem, "as well as to help manage Fire when you retrieve her."

"Exactly," Tooth said.

"I'm so sorry my dear Tooth, but I'm much to busy with my work to help out right now." Air turned as a new sylf brought a new scroll. "I do wish I could help you."

"As you said Air, let's cut the chatter. Name your price." Tooth said, folding her arms in irritation. She'd played this game often enough to know Air would always ask for something in return for her service.

"My my Toothiana, seems you've thought this through. Let's see, what do I want?" Air tapped her chin in thought. A sly smile spread across her thin mouth. "I want a favor."

"I know what favors you ask for," Tooth's feathers flared slightly in agitation.

"But dear Tooth, you know I never ask for anything that's out of your ability to give." Air smiled sweetly. Tooth wasn't fooled.

"You'll have to promise that whatever favor you ask can do no harm to others." A knowing smile crept onto Tooth's mouth when Air gave a dramatic sigh.

"I am deeply wounded that you would not trust me dear Tooth." Air tried her best to look hurt, but knew that Tooth knew her too well, "Oh alright, let's make it official then." Snapping her fingers again two sylfs brought in a table and blank scroll.

"I, Elemental of Air, do promise Queen Toothiana my services in the mater of helping seal the Storyteller back in his book, in exchange for one favor. Said favor may not be used to cause harm to others. Yada yada yada…" Air wrote. Waving her hand over the page a gust of wind dried the ink.

"Sign at the bottom with one of your feathers." Air held the contract out to Tooth, along with an ink pot.

"My feathers? I've made quite a few deals with you Air, and never had to use my feathers to sign." Tooth looked over the contract.

"But this is so much more important than gentle winds for your fairies. So it needs a bit more… finesse." Air said, she herself manipulated a cloud into a quill. Tooth rolled her eyes, classic Air. Carefully, Tooth pulled a feather from its place, wincing in pain all the same. She signed, watching Air carefully as she did. Turning the contract back to Air, who signed with a John Hancock to rival John Hancock's. She then rolled up the sheet and handed it to a waiting sylf.

"There. Well, we should be there now. No need to use that snow-globe North gave you." Air rose from her seat, waving away a part of the floor below them to reveal a dormant volcano. "Let's go." Air stepped down, literally walking on air as she descended. Tooth had no other option than to follow behind her.

As they landed two portals opened next to them. Earth and Bunny emerged from their portal first, then Water and Sandy. As soon as she saw Bunny, Air floated over and practically draped herself on him in an overly friendly hug.

"It's so nice to see you dear Bunnymund. How have you been? You're looking quite well." Air gushed.

"Yes, good. And you Air?" He said curtly, trying to refrain from shoving her off him.

"Oh I can tell you exactly how she's been." Earth said, muttering about a tornado ripping up a grove of her favorite saplings.

"Earth." Air greeted, her gray eyes steely as they landed on the other element.

"Air." Earth's normally bubbly personality suddenly gone, replaced with a chilling serious expression. Eyes locking in a stare-down, Air drifting off Bunny who quickly moved to stand by his friends. The Guardians in attendance looked at one another nervously. Sandy tried to nonchalantly wake Water by shaking her shoulder.

"Hmm, five more moon cycles." Water snuggled down into the dreamsand.

"You'll never get her up that way." Air said, never breaking the stare-down. Waving her hand a gust of wind blew across the snoozing element. Water jumped up, yelping in pain.

"Who dried me out?! Uhg, where am I?" Looking around her eyes landed first on the volcano, then Sandy and the other Guardians, then the other elements. "Please tell me I'm still dreaming." Water covered her eyes with an arm.

"Wish I was." Bunny whispered, then said, "we don't have time for any grudges ladies. We got ta do this quick before anythin' serious happens."

"Right you are Bunny, wouldn't happen to have a canteen on ya by any chance?" Water asked, nudging him with her elbow. Bunny looked at her in irritation. "All ya had to say was no." Water walked away, collecting moisture from the air as she went to moisten her scaly skin, mumbling on how tiring it was to do so in such a dry environment. Air and Earth were still at their stalemate. Sandy snapped his fingers which seemed to finally break their concentration.

"We were just about finished, thank you." Air placed her hands on her hips and turned her nose up.

"No we weren't, sorry about that everyone. You know opposites don't alway see eye to eye." Earth apologized.

"Now that we're done with the reunion, let's go get Fire." Tooth said, indicating the cave that stood before them.

"Please, after you." Earth smiled at Tooth.

"No, after me." Air floated to the entrance.

"Rude, but whatever." Water followed behind. Earth rolled her eyes, then smiled apologetically to the Guardians before following after Water.

"The sooner this is over the better." Bunny said.

"You can say that again," Tooth muttered. Sandy nodded in agreement before all three entered the cave.

Dark and dingy, the further into the cave they got the more ash and soot accumulated on the walls and floor. The barest glow illuminated the path before them.

"Ouch! Someone's on my foot!" Water said suddenly.

"Sorry." Earth said.

"Why does it have to be so dark in here?" Air complained.

"Just keep moving towards the light." Bunny directed.

"Umm Bunny, there's two now." Tooth said, suddenly becoming aware of how bright and warm it was getting behind them. Looking back the way they'd come in showed a wall of fire swiftly catching up to them.

"Go go go!" Bunny pushed the others forward. Everyone scrambled through the dark, tripping over rocks and one another in their mad dash to escape the flames. They made it out, diving to the side of the tunnel as the flame was burst outward into the cavern they'd just entered.

"Everyone here?" Tooth asked. The elementals groaned in response while Sandy and Bunny helped them up.

"Hmm, looks like someone's been redecorating." Water hummed, dusting herself off and looking around the cavern. There was a variety of marks on the walls, some blast marks, others appeared to be melted, and some looked to have deep claw marks.

"Humph, she is such a drama queen. Fire! Get out here right now!" Air called, her voice echoing around the walls. Silence fell after the echoes faded. His brow furrowing in worry, Bunny stepped forward. He got about halfway to the center of the cavern before a black smoky creature sprang at him, great wings spread out behind it, claw like fingers ready to shred anything in its path. Faster than a cowboy drawing his gun, Bunny drew his boomerangs and hurled them at the demonic looking beast. It shrieked as one boomerang passed through its left shoulder.

"Bunny stop, she can't hurt us." Earth said, setting a hand on the pooka' shoulder.

"Sorry, force of habit." Bunny said, his ears dropping behind his head in agitation.

"And what a habit it is." The smoky shadow shrank down until it was about the same height as Earth. Still shrouded in smoke, Fire looked to be dressed in the stuff. Her skin looked like cooling lava, black with veins of golden-orange peaking through. Fire glared at Bunny, holding her left shoulder, chains clinking as she did so. "What are you doing here?" She all but growled, her yellow eyes glaring at the other elementals.

"We're here because we are needed. If only we didn't need you." Air said, flipping her hair smugly. "Honestly we'd be better…"

"Storyteller's back and we need your jewel to stop him." Tooth cut the wind elemental off.

"You mean this?" Fire held up her right hand, revealing the fire opal dangling from a bracelet, and once more rattling her chains. The long blackened chains were secured to the back of the cavern, they'd been crafted by an Atlantian blacksmith many centuries ago and were designed to render the wearer basically powerless. The original wearer they had been designed for was a wicked sorcerer, practically a child compared to the strength of an elemental. Fire may not have been able to leave her cave but she was still able to feel her element throughout the world. With centuries of practice she was even able to manipulate it in small quantities.

"Yes, that." Bunny said, getting antsy. The longer it took for them to gather the gems the farther and stronger Storyteller could be becoming.

"Will you help us?" Tooth asked, sensing her fellow Guardian's restlessness.

"Why of course, on one condition." She held up a chain so that it was pulled taught between her hands.

"And let you loose to blow up another few volcano's? I think not." Air said.

"We can't do this without her." Earth argued.

"Couldn't we take her jewel and leave her here?" Air said as if it were the solution to everything.

"They need her element too, can we please hurry this up." Water said exasperatedly. She'd grown paler the longer they'd stood there, beginning to sway dangerously.

"We don't have a key." Tooth said.

"You don't need one, all I need is for one of you to touch it." Fire explained after the spirits exchanged uneasy glances, "Don't worry, it takes a wizard to lock someone in them." Sandy floated up and tapped the chain lightly. In an instant the chains melted away, but the cuffs were still attached to her wrists, successfully containing the majority of her powers.

"What?!" Fire growled, scratching at the cuffs.

"Come on now, you didn't think it would be that easy?" Air asked, "after all the things you've done? You're lucky not to have been locked away like your father." Fire marched up to Air, raising onto her toes so she was eye level with Air.

"Say that again." She dared, her clenched fists glowing white hot.

"Enough, Santoff Clausen." Bunny said throwing the snow-globe into the air. Water hurried through, eager to find something to drink. Sandy followed after her. Followed. By Air then Earth.

"After you." Bunny gestured to the portal, growing irritated at Fire's dawdling.

"I'll only work for you if you promise to get rid of these shackles completely." Fire said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've got a deal." Bunny agreed. Upon saying that Fire walked into the portal with no further trouble.

"Bunny?" Tooth asked, looking at her friend in worry.

"Don't worry Tooth, we can always lock her up if she doesn't listen to us. After all, Fire obeys no one."


	5. Author note

Hello all!

I'm so sorry for not posting anything in ages! I could bore you all with tales of writer's block but really it's do to lack of motivation. I've been finding it difficult to write anything that I think my fellow fanfictioners will like and that I will be happy with posting. Especially as I look back on my older works. I may just put each story through a rewrite which will take time. I'm sorry for making you wait but I will be trying to write more and better quality. Thank you to all those who offer helpful critiques and words of motivation! I hope to be able to take you all on many adventures with the characters we love as well as a few OCs. Once again thank you!

Truly yours,

Anonymouse101


End file.
